kinnikumanfandomcom-20200214-history
Master Carpenter
|classification = Justice Chojin |chojin_kyodo = 2,650,000 Power |tag_team(s) = Hell Carpenters |trademark_technique(s) = Storm in the Forests of Norway (ノルウェーの森の嵐) Seal Grafting Compaction (印籠接ぎ固め) |manga = Ultimate Chojin Tag Arc }} is a carpenter Chojin. 'About' Master Carpenter is the tag-team partner of The Plastic Modelman. He competes within the Ultimate Chojin Tag Tournament, where his first round match is against the Muscle Brothers Nouveau, but he ultimately loses to them and changes his ways to become a Justice Chojin. 'Story' Battle Royale The Hell Carpenters are Team #8 in the Ultimate Chojin Tag Tournament. Kinnikuman Nisei: Part Two: Chapter 32 They can be seen teasing Kinnikuman Great III when he falls from the ropes. Kinnikuman Nisei: Part Two: Chapter 34 They participate in a battle royale to determine who shall go on to participate in the main tournament. Kinnikuman Nisei: Part Two: Chapter 36 As the battle gets going, Terryman fights against Plamodelman and Kinnikuman fights against Master Carpenter. Kinnikuman Nisei: Part Two: Chapter 39 In the first round, they are matched against the Muscle Brothers Nouveau. Kinnikuman Nisei: Part Two: Chapter 53 The match takes place in the Kawasaki Baseball Stadium. Kinnikuman Nisei: Part Two: Chapter 55 First Round Master Carpenter takes issue with his venue. Kinnikuman Nisei: Part Two: Chapter 56 He complains to Harabote Muscle of discrimination, as B-Block have venues that would attract less spectators. He arrives the next day at Kawasaki Stadium, where he awaits the arrival of Muscle Brothers Nouveau with The Plastic Modelman. Kinnikuman Nisei: Part Two: Chapter 59 In the Blue Corner, Master Carpenter makes the first attack against Chaos Avenir, which barely misses. Kinnikuman Nisei: Part Two: Chapter 60 After managing to deliver a blow, Master Carpenter hits Chaos with his Hammer Hand. Chaos is then forced to constantly evade many oncoming blows, until Mantaro Kinniku teaches Chaos to block with unusual methods. After so many blocked techniques, Master Carpenter attempts a Storm Through Norwegian Forests. Chaos hits Master Carpenter with a Palm Strike, followed by a Hard Hay-Maker. Master Carpenter proceeds to tell Plastic Modelman to use his Diorama Sensation, and helps him to use the Steam Locomotive Model. Kinnikuman Nisei: Part Two: Chapter 61 This allows him to achieve a Wooden Joint Hold. He uses a Storm Prison Gate, by taking Chaos in a Sleeper Hold from Behind, while Plastic Modelman uses a Head Scissors from the front. Kinnikuman Nisei: Part Two: Chapter 62 They then spin Chaos around and throw him into Mantaro, before they use their Resident Model to create a version of Abraham Lincoln. After a while Master Carpenter returns to the ring with a Prison Gate Hinge-Drop. Kinnikuman Nisei: Part Two: Chapter 63 Chaos then counters a move by Master Carpenter, allowing Mantaro to make find some reprieve. Master Carpenter takes Mantaro into a Brain-Buster, while the Lincoln Doll takes Chaos into a Brain-Buster, but the Muscle Brothers Nouveau manage to counter them. Kinnikuman Nisei: Part Two: Chapter 64 They defeat the Lincoln model. Master Carpenter squirts glue all over the canvas, before using his Possessed Brush to turn the ring into liquid and while Mantaro struggles to swim, the Hell's Carpenters turn into a submarine. Kinnikuman Nisei: Part Two: Chapter 65 (More to Come) 'Techniques' Hammer Hand * Hits his opponent with the hammer on his hand Storm in the Norwegian Forests * Slashes his opponent with this saw arm Wooden Joint Hold * After being blown in the air by Plastic Modelman, he takes his opponent into a submission hold Prison Gate Hinge-Drop * Lands with a Senton Flip onto opponents caught in a headlock Possessed Brush * Spread glue over the ring to turn it into water 'Career Information' ;Championships *World Chojin Hardcore Champion *Scandinavian Woodworkers World Championship ('79,'80,'81,'82) 'Trivia' *'Submitted by:' Kenichi Yamada (山田健一) of Osaka *Speaks in a blue-collar Edo dialect. *His name is a parody of Dick Togo. *'Laugh:' "Kokakoka". 'References' 'Navigation' Category:Kinnikuman characters Category:Kinnikuman Nisei characters Category:Seigi Chojin Category:Characters from Norway